Badges
Like most places nowadays Boundless Universe has badges and awards you can proudly display as a sign of your character's achievements and life condition. There is no point value to them, but people seem to love them anyway and respect their symbolism. These stem through two basic sizes, large and small. Not all badges are listed, we have so many to offer and more are made every day! We also have a yearly awards give out where people nominate and vote folks for who should deserve "of the year" status. Large (Quest) Quest badges should be self explanitory, but there are some conditions that will throw you for a loop. They are generally used for those who have started, participated(ing), or finished a quest. Some are temporary, showing only while you are in a particular condition (such as pregnant or engaged), and some will last the duration of the character's playing existance. Expecting- Can you hear the patter of little feet? More then likely this character can feel them. Due _____. *Please tell us whom the child(ren)'s father is, just for our records. *You must remain pregnant for a total of 9 weeks RL time starting the day you post here. Engaged - Congrats for the Engagement it has taken you so long to get to this point. Be wise and stray from the taverns for now on! Either this was the person who said "Marry me..." or the one who said "Yes!" *Only one of you need to apply. Please state the future spouse. *Can be multiple. Destroyer - This is given to characters who have fought with others and have destroyed an area of chat *Please check with room owner for permission, if no owner, talk to an admin. (For weathering purposes) *You are eligible for the badge whether you are hero or villian. Destruction happens. Killer - Given to a character who has killed another. *NOT NPC DEATHS* Number of kills present on badge. *Killing your own characters with another of your characters will not earn you a badge. It will count as an NPC. Bounty - This character has a reward set out for them. Details may be found somewhere on the forum... in a kingdom's news section... *Have a bounty on someone? Let us know. We'll even make a poster for it for the topic (-hint- you should icly start this on the forum somewhere), and they'll recieve this nifty badge. Blessed -This character was blessed by a deity. Cursed - This character was cursed by a deity. Psionic Devour - '''This is given to those who get their memories removed due to a psionic battle. '''Favor of White - '''This person is favored by one or all of the Queens of White City. Quest List '''Ritual of Lace - Had your face taken by Lace? You probably got this badge. Jho's Plague - There's a plague creeping around Faerune... you've become both a carrier and a victim with this badge. *Survived it? The badge will say so. Trial By Ordeal - '''Syka is on a world wide quest. You should lend assistance to make finding his own groove much... easier. *FINISHED '''I Do Believe - In times where things are hard and life is stacked against you... never stop trusting in Fate. Wren's Favor - This person is willing to give Wren a helping hand finding her long lost son. Angra Games - For participating in a sport that's a cut-up from the rest. Weak of stomach need not apply. Pit Fighter - Those who have been forced to fight in the pits Under Ryle. Special No One Left Behind - Play with anyone, everyone. Get them involved. Player Appreciation - We hear great things about you. Plot Creation - The more your plot pulls in... the more likely you'll get this award. Play It Out -Survive-''' - Does not matter what you throw at this player, they will play it out. Thank you for not AUTO overcoming! Small (Award) Status '''Royalty - Nobility! Married - Married to ______ --/--/-- *Name spouce as well. May be multiple. *Must be done in chat. Divorced - No longer married to ____ *Name ex-spouce as well. Might be multiple. Widow/er - The left-behind wife/husband of ___. *Spouce must die in chat. Exceptions may apply, seek admin. Bonded - Bonded to _______ --/--/-- *Customizable for the image to be of a special symbol. Or leave as is if none such thing appears. *Name who the bonded are. Slave - Owned by ____ (as of --/--/--) Ressurection (1up) - You were brought back from the afterlife with little to no side effects... aren't you special. *Restrictions may apply. Speak to Admin for more details. Death Great jo---oh wait, you're dead. Well, that puts a damper on things. *Please don't apply for if you intend on deleting character. Protection This character is under the protection of another. Notta Bum This person actually has a job.*Character working for another character or a kingdom. Not NPC. Jailed In _____. If you see this character wandering around, please OOCly direct them back to their cell. *If a character had managed to escape, they would not have this badge. Social